Machine-to-machine communication (M2M) is a networked application and service in which machine intelligent interaction is used as a core. The machine-to-machine communication implements, by embedding a wireless or wired communication module and application processing logic in a machine, information requirements of a user for monitoring, commanding and scheduling, data acquiring and measuring, and the like. In an M2M system, various M2M devices, such as various sensors and controllers, directly access an M2M service platform through an M2M gateway. Therefore, various M2M services such as an electricity metering and Intelligent Transportation are implemented. Data collected by an M2M device may be acquired or control and management may be performed on an M2M device, using a service capability provided by the M2M service platform.
In an M2M system, there are generally multiple device types, where each type includes multiple devices. Devices of different types provide different data or services, but most sensors can provide only original metric data. For example, a temperature sensor can reflect only a temperature value, and a terminal computing device can provide only available memory and central processing unit (CPU) usage. Data required by a user generally needs to be obtained from different data of devices of different types using different computing methods, which complicates M2M system deployment in the prior art, and leads to high costs of M2M application.